Adventure Time Eternity
by XtremeJay
Summary: Its a year after Finn and Jake face Ricardio for the second time, but everything is different. Finn and Flame Princess are steady and Jake and Lady Rainicorn has rainicorn puppies. But once a newer evil comes to Ooo, it spells danger to everyone. So it up too Finn, Jake, Marceline, Princess bubblegum, And mostly everyone else they ever knew to try and stop it.
1. What the WHAT

(Note: remember best thing since sliced bread)

It was a normal day in the land of Ooo over at Finn and Jake's tree house. While Jake was playing Kompy's Kastle, Finn came in the room. "Jake" he said. "Have you noticed how Beemo and Neptr have been arguing a lot lately." "It's probably nothin bro." Jake said."Maybye just some robot bizzzzah!"

"Oh. I guess you're right".

Beemo and Neptr don't get along much because Neptr keeps suggesting that Beemo is a robot. Even though he is, he can't except the fact. For one moment everything was just quiet. Then out of no where, Marceline and a bunch of skeletons bust through the door. She shouts like an army officer "Go! Go! Go! Let's hurry up imbeciles! ""What the WHAT! " Finn shouts while Jake just froze of shock."What are you doing here!? " Marceline sounds worried, but said "Hell is coming back".

Soon all the skeletons are up in Finn and Jake's room but Marceline stays with Finn and Jake (Jake passed out). "What do you mean Hell is coming back?" Finn asked. " Is that a person? " Marceline tries to catch her breath. "Hell, (pant) is the most vicious demon that ever existed. He even scares my dad! "

"Whoa that's bloobles! "he says.

"Totally! he once destroyed a village JUST by yawning. And, he once destroyed half of Ooo about 800 years ago.'

"That sounds totally dangerous in an awesome kind of way. But, why did you come over here? "

"This was my first individual sanctum. So that means me and my minions are untouchable. But I need you and Jake's help."

"Well why"he asked

"C'mon hero we're goin to Bonnibel. She'll explain everything. Finn decided to follow.


	2. This is whats going down

Finn Jake and Marceline head over to the Candy Kingdom as Jake starts to wake up. "Whoa. Whoa . Whoa. What is going on? " he asked. "Oh you Marceline and I are going to PB to try stop in impending attack on Hell the most dangerous creature in all of Ooo." Finn replies rapidly. "Oh " Jake says. " Wait what?!"

Marceline explains it all to Jake up until they realize they at The Candy Kingdom. Once they arrive it appears as if no one was around. It seemed

completely empty. "Man" Finn said. "where the hell is everyone?" "I don't know" Marceline responded.

Suddenly they hear a low whispering" Come over here." It says.

"Its probably Princess B" Jake said. They all followed the repeating voice up to Cinnamon Bun's house

.

"What's she doing in Cinnamon Bun's house? "Finn asked. Jake and Marceline just decided to shrug. As soon as Marceline is about to open the door, Peppermint Butler comes out of know where shouting" No! No! Don't go in there!" "Peppermint Butler? " Marceline exclaims. " What the hell is doing around here telling us what not to do?"

Don't go in there" he says." I sense an evil in there."

Oh Pep But I'm sure there's nothing to worry about" Jake said.

" But-"

"Shhhh" Finn said." Why don't you go rest your tiny head." He said as he patted Peppermint Butler's head and pushed him away. So once again Marceline grabbed the door knob and opened it.

As they looked through, they didn't see anyone, but instead just broken glass on the floor. They went inside. " I don't see an evil" Jake said. "Yeah" Finn replies. "Wait. What is that noise? " They see a light upstairs and a couple shadows. So they go upstairs and opens the door. You can imagined how scared they were when they saw Princess Bubblegum tied up an Cinnamon Bun with a baseball bat. But, there was something on Cinnamon Bun's head . He heard them and turned around. On his head was a snail with blackish green eyes. Marceline and Jake screamed their hearts out. Whereas Finn let out a small "Eep" and then fainted.


End file.
